Segredo
by T. Lecter
Summary: ...e ao erguer os olhos ao céu, checando as nuvens, uma lâmpada piscou em seu cérebro, quase como um relâmpago que o fazia subitamente desvendar os mistérios do universo.


_Na União Soviética o Kishimoto pertence ao Naruto.  
_

* * *

**Segredo**

_"...e ao erguer os olhos ao céu, checando as nuvens, uma lâmpada piscou em seu cérebro, quase como um relâmpago que o fazia subitamente desvendar os mistérios do universo."_

Lee atirou uma pedra no rio e a observou quicar três ou quatro vezes na água antes de afundar. Repetiu o ato com outras pedras e então parou, virando-se na direção de Naruto que permanecia deitado na grama com a cabeça apoiada nos braços.

A tardinha tinha um sabor amarelado de música velha, tocada numa vitrola preguiçosa e com cheiro de recordações.

Naruto sorriu, observando Lee se aproximar e sentar ao seu lado. Seus olhos arredondados brilhavam musicalmente, refletindo a água do rio.

- Está entediado? - perguntou o loiro, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e sentando-se, passando uma perna sobre a outra.

- Eu estou desapontado. Perdi uma tarde de treinamento. Neji nos deixou na mão. Combinamos de treinar juntos hoje, não foi? Uma bela covardia deixar nós dois de plantão aqui. E você nem pra aceitar treinar só comigo. E ainda me fez jurar que esperaria por ele antes de começar - a reclamação tinha um tom pouco amigável. Sua frustração era quase um terceiro participante da conversa.

- Prometemos que só íamos começar quando ele chegasse, não foi? Neji ficou bravo da vez que treinamos sem ele - respondeu o outro, rindo e se espreguiçando. - E ele avisou que ia se atrasar.

Os olhos de Lee se moveram em câmera lenta para o canto, direcionando-se ao rosto tranquilo do amigo.

- Quando e a quem?

- A mim, hoje - coçou a cabeça. - Antes de chegarmos aqui, é óbvio! Mas aí a tarde estava tão linda que eu acabei esquecendo de te repassar o recado. E as nuvens estão tão lindas. Você devia parar um pouco e apreciar, também.

Lee cruzou os braços, notavelmente irritado. Ficou de pé e apontou o dedo indicador para Naruto.

- Negligência sua, Naruto-kun! Uma tarde perdida! Vou ter que virar a noite treinando agora! E você, por castigo, devia passar a noite treinando também!

Naruto fez uma careta, não muito animado com a ideia. Vasculhou palavras para arranjar uma boa desculpa que o safasse da obrigação.

- Eu não posso hoje...

O moreno deu de ombros, colocando as mãos na cintura depois.

- Dê um jeito. Quero recuperar as horas em que fiquei sem fazer nada só atirando pedrinhas no rio!

- Amanhã eu compenso, eu prometo! Mas hoje eu não posso.

Lee estreitou os olhos, curiosamente, como se olhasse para a nova mais incrível invenção do mundo.

- Certo... Então acho que o treino de hoje já era, né?

Naruto confirmou com um sorriso, levantando-se e tirando o excesso de areia das roupas. Deu um tapinha de leve no ombro de Lee e riu.

- Acho que vou nessa, Lee. Está mesmo na minha hora.

Lee cruzou os braços, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, ainda com sua expressão curiosa. Manteve o olhar fixo nos passos calmos de Naruto enquanto ele ia se afastando e ao erguer os olhos ao céu, checando as nuvens, uma lâmpada piscou em seu cérebro, quase como um relâmpago que o fazia subitamente desvendar os mistérios do universo.

- Naruto-kun!

- O que foi? - Naruto virou-se, com calma.

- Desde quando você está saindo com o Shikamaru?

O rosto de Naruto foi de branco-preguiça a vermelho-constrangimento em menos de um segundo. Engoliu em seco e riu com nervosismo, ficando sério ao notar o olhar compenetrado e expectante de Lee.

- Um mês. Mas é segredo! - Suspirou quando Lee confirmou com a cabeça. - Quem te contou?

_Naruto olhando nuvens no céu. Deitado a tarde inteira na grama. Aquele sorriso idiota no rosto. Sem a preocupação de recuperar a tarde perdida de treino. Com olhos iluminados por preguiça e saudade._ Lee não conseguia imaginar que outra pessoa no mundo teria esse tipo de influência sobre Naruto além de Shikamaru.

Uma brisa curiosa perpassou o espaço vazio entre os dois e Lee engoliu em seco, abaixando-se e catando novas pedras achatadas que pudesse atirar no rio. Lançou uma, duas e três, sem intervalo entre elas.

- Ninguém.

Naruto liberou um longo suspiro e sorriu.

- Você não vai embora agora?

O rapaz fez que não com a cabeça e Naruto se foi, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Sabia que a conversa não continuaria a partir dali. E, apesar das reclamações por acabar treinando só com Naruto na maioria das vezes, Lee sempre acabava esperando por Neji.

- idiota... - sussurrou Lee, um tempo depois.

A palavra se desfez no vento que, calado, ignorou quem seria o destinatário dela. Lee também não diria.

Neji estava demorando.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Eu comecei a fic achando que faria uma ScienceBoyfriends. Aí achei que podia fazer algo em Harry Potter Então, era essa NaruLee que OPA! QUÉDIZÊ! EU DISSE NARULEE? 'PERA! HUAHUAHUAHUAHU ~ledo engano~. Era NaruShika. Ou era LeeShika? Ou era NejiLee? Ou... LOL SINTO MUITO, MAS EU NÃO FAÇO IDEIA DE QUAL ERA A INTENÇÃO DE SHIP DESSA FIC!_

_Mentira, não sinto muito. 1bj da bonita._


End file.
